1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of an information terminal. This application claims priority based on a Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-207495 filed on Sep. 22, 2011, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an information terminal such as a navigation device employs a technique for accepting an audio input via a microphone or the like, and searching for a geographical name which is assumed as a destination, a via point, or the like. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-349427, hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1, describes a technique regarding this type of navigation device.